


Those Awful Emotions

by Capnii



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crushes, F/M, Hope's Peak, Jealousy, Pre-Despair, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), school life au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: Kyouko Kirigiri knew how to hide her emotions from others, but never would she expect to hide jealousy and infatuation.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyouko Kirigiri knew how to hide her emotions well. Every day, she’d have the same straight face, aside from a few smiles or frowns. She saw displaying her emotions as a weakness; emotions showed people what could possibly hinder her. They would know what to do to make her happy, sad, afraid, and angry. Kyouko Kirigiri knew exactly how to hide these emotions, and was prepared for almost any moment regarding emotions.

However, all her knowledge wouldn’t prepare her for the complex feeling of jealousy. Kirigiri never experienced jealousy before, mainly because she never was in a situation where she was jealous over another person. She didn’t find herself wishing she had something that another person had.

Except now, during a girl’s night in the Hope’s Peak dormitories, which Kirigiri was reluctant to go to anyway, Sayaka Maizono had admitted to having a crush on Makoto Naegi.

“What can I say?” Maizono giggled. “We went to the same middle school together, and he caught my attention one day when he nursed this crane back to health.” She stared off into the distance, thinking about that moment. “I wanted to get close to him, but I was starting my career as a pop idol, and before I knew it, we graduated.”

 “That’s so sad!” Aoi Asahina cried as she leaned forward towards Maizono. “But now that you’re in Hope’s Peak together, you’ve talked to him more, right?”

 “Yeah!” Maizono answered. “He’s everything I thought he’d be. He’s such a sweet boy, and looks like he wouldn’t be able to hurt a fly. I love guys like that, to be honest.”

 Touko Fukawa sneered. “Y-you’d think you’d be into those s-strong jock-type men. L-like Kuwata.”

 Maizono blushed. “Well, yeah, Kuwata is a nice guy, but I don’t know him as much as Naegi.”

 “You’re gonna ask Naegi out, right?” Asahina asked. Her face inching closer and closer to Maizono. “Right? Right? Right?”

 “Asahina, you shouldn’t pressure her like that,” Sakura  Oogami, Asahina’s best friend said from the other side of the dorm room.

 “It’s okay!” Maizono claimed. “I’ve been meaning to tell all of you since we decided on this girl’s night!” She started bouncing where she sat. “Of course I’m going to ask him out! I’m pretty sure he likes me back. The poor boy, he’s just been too shy to ask me out. I’ll just have to take the first step. I’m gonna ask him out tomorrow after class.

 In the back of the room, Kirigiri lowered her head and clenched her fists. She was lucky the rest of the girls, minus Fukawa being her reserved self, were cheering Maizono on. Kirigiri didn’t understand the jealousy that flowed through her body. It wasn’t as if Makoto Naegi was her best friend. She barely knew the guy. Yet, there was just something about him that Kirigiri was drawn to.

She was first interested when he heard about his title, the Super-High-School-Level Lucky Student. Was luck really a talent that could be compared to being a detective, pop star, writer, or baseball star? All he did was win a raffle. The first day she laid eyes on him, she saw him as an ordinary high school student. He also was rather cute, though she’d never admit that. Kirigiri couldn’t see anything about him that made him lucky. Even on their first day of class, Naegi managed to trip in the middle of the hallway, and knocked Kirigiri down. How in the world was that lucky?

 Unless that encounter was meant to be lucky. As if they never would have interacted if it weren’t for Naegi embarrassingly on top of her for the school to see.

The memory made Kirigiri’s pale face flush a small amount of pink. Unfortunately, it went away when she was thrown back into reality from the girls talking about how cute Maizono and Naegi would be as a couple. She felt jealousy flood her mind again, and yet she still couldn’t figure out why.

Kirigiri continued to think about Naegi and all the possible things that made her jealous that he would become Maizono’s boyfriend in less than 24 hours. She was able to read Naegi’s emotions like a book; he made it too easy for her with how expressive he is. Kirigiri saw the flushed color of Naegi’s cheeks whenever Maizono would talk to him. She noticed the stutter when he would try to speak to her in everyday conversation. Most importantly, she saw his smile. That wide, and adorable smile he had. Just seeing him smile wanted her to do the same. Never had she thought a smile would be contagious.

One day, Naegi had caught Kirigiri smiling at him. She blushed and turned away, but Naegi walked over to her desk, still smiling. She wondered if it were possible for him to ever frown.

 “You should smile more,” Kirigiri remembered him saying. “You have a really cute smile.”

 Kirigiri’s heart pounded when Naegi told her that. She couldn’t look at him at all, or he’d see just how red her face was. “I’ll consider it,” was all she could tell him. She was sure Naegi had planned on talking to her more, but she got up from her seat and walked out of the classroom, so she could freshen herself up in the bathroom.

 It had to have been that moment that Kyouko Kirigiri developed a small crush on Makoto Naegi. Since that day, she had focused on the details of Naegi’s personality. She noticed how optimistic he always was in situations. He always tried to make friends with all of his classmates, and successfully was able to do so. He even managed everyone to become friends. Kirigiri wondered if it weren’t for Naegi, would she even be participating in this girl’s night? She thought about the times where he would try and talk to her, and due to her reserved nature, she would barely say anything to him. The boy tried to pour his heart out to her it seemed, and she’d continuously reject him. Perhaps if she wasn’t so stiff and reluctant to trust anyone, she would have had a chance with Naegi.

 Much like her newfound incapability to hide jealousy, she wasn’t able to figure out infatuation. For her, it was as if two parts of her were fighting against one another. There was one part that wanted to allow herself to open up to Naegi, and be able to trust him. However, the other side told her to keep to herself, and the burns and scars under her gloves were the reason behind that.

 Kirigiri sighed. She should have given Naegi a chance. Perhaps if she had, then she wouldn’t feel this horrible, horrible anger and jealousy she was feeling right now. Maybe then, she wouldn’t have to feel upset with Maizono. After all, it wasn’t anyone’s fault that Maizono liked Naegi as well. Kirigiri also knew once Maizono would ask Naegi out the next day, that he would agree. She knew he liked Maizono back, and who wouldn’t say no to dating a pop sensation?

 “Kyouko!” Asahina called from the other side of the room. Kirigiri looked up in surprise. “You’ve been sitting there all night! Come over here with us!”

 “I’m fine here, thank you,” Kirigiri replied.

 Asahina whined. “Aw come on, this is a happy occasion! Us girls are having a night together, and Sayaka is going to ask Naegi out!”

 Kirigiri managed to keep a straight face for the most part. “Congrats,” she said to Maizono quickly.

 A laugh escaped from the crowd of girls. “Can’t you see what’s going on here?” said the girl none other than Junko Enoshima. A mischievous grin curved on Enoshima’s face. “I bet she doesn’t want Maizono to ask Naegi out.”

 “You’re wrong,” Kirigiri replied.

 Enoshima strutted over to Kirigiri. She knelt down so the two were eye level. Kirigiri could see Enoshima’s eyes scanning every part of her body. “You’re good at hiding your feelings,” Enoshima said. “But you leave little hints. Your fists are clenched up and have been since Maizono mentioned liking Naegi. You’ve also had your head down, and can’t seem to look at Maizono as well.” She laughed wickedly.

 Kirigiri took a deep breath before speaking. “I am not jealous,” she said calmly. “I congratulated Maizono now and will congratulate her again when she and Naegi become a couple.”

 Enoshima stopped laughing, but her smile remained. “If you say so, Kirigiri,” she said smoothly. Enoshima returned to the rest of the girls. “What a killjoy,” she said in regards to Kirigiri.

 Kirigiri remained where she sat in silence. She was sure she had been able to keep herself from showing any signs of jealousy during this topic. Yet, Enoshima could see what was going on. Thankfully, Kirigiri was able to keep her cool. She feared that if she stayed with the rest of the girls, that her calm manner wouldn’t last long. She excused herself by saying she was tired, said goodnight to the group, and left to her dorm.

 While walking to her own dorm room, she passed the room belonging to Makoto Naegi. She stopped in front of the door, and it felt like her heart stopped as well. Considering how late it was, she was sure he would be in his room. She could probably talk to him if she wanted to. However, Kirigiri didn’t know what she would even want to talk to him about. There was no way she’d tell him that she possibly liked him. Kirigiri bit her lip. Naegi had a bad habit of keeping his door unlocked. She had known this for a while, and had developed a habit of always checking his door whenever she would pass by it in the night. Kirigiri wondered if Naegi ever noticed the doorknob turning when she did.

 She decided that she would try to play this like Celeste would. She’d gamble. If Naegi left his door unlocked, she’d talk to him. If he remembered to lock it, she’d leave him be. Carefully, she reached for the doorknob, and turned it a bit.

 Locked. At least he remembered this time. Kirigiri turned back to go to her room. It was already late, and if anybody saw her trying to talk to Naegi, especially Enoshima, she’d never hear the end of it.

 “Ah! Kirigiri!” a voice called out that rang through Kirigiri’s ears. “Wait up!” Kirigiri turned around to find Naegi jogging towards her. “You’re up late.”

 “I was just going to my room,” she told Naegi.

 “I saw you turning my doorknob,” Naegi laughed. Kirigiri jumped a little in shock. “I’ve been making sure to lock my door, like you suggested.” Kirigiri couldn’t help but budge a smile from her lips. “Did you want something, or were you checking my door?”

 “I didn’t-” Kirigiri stopped herself. She was going to turn him away, just like every other moment. How else was she to ever be able to trust him if she kept pushing him away? “I mean, I was wondering if you were in your room or not.” She tucked some of her hair behind her ear, and avoided eye contact with Naegi.

 Naegi’s face lit up like a summer sunrise. Kirigiri finally wanted to talk to him! That face of his made Kirigiri feel a little weak in her knees. Yet, she managed to stand tall. “So what is it you wanted to see me for?”

 Honestly, Kirigiri didn’t think she’d get this far. She didn’t know where to start, with this encounter being last-minute. She needed more time to collect her thoughts, otherwise she was sure she’d just turn her back to him for what seemed like the hundredth time.

 “I was just wondering if you wanted to go get tea with me after class tomorrow.”

 After class. That was the same time Maizono had planned to ask Naegi out. Kirigiri knew she would be walking on thin ice. Sure, she was starting to possibly consider her classmates as friends, but she looked out for herself first. Kirigiri knew deep in her heart, no matter what happened, she wanted to get to know the Naegi behind that contagious smile.

 “Yeah! Of course!” Naegi agreed without hesitation. He couldn’t believe it. Kirigiri was finally starting to open up. She wanted to spend time with him! This was a dream come true for the boy, so of course he couldn’t refuse.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry, Maizono, but I already have plans with Kirigiri.” Naegi didn’t like refusing an invitation from Maizono. “You know I’ve been trying real hard to get to know her. I feel like now is my chance.”

Maizono pouted, but wasn’t going to argue with Naegi. Not like this. “That’s okay,” she said with a fake, but convincing smile. “We can always talk later. Have fun with Kirigiri!”

“I knew you’d understand,” Naegi said happily. “Thank you, Maizono.”

“You’re welcome, Naegi.” Maizono was really good at faking the happiness in her voice. “Though, this is a rather sudden plan. When did she ask you to go with her?”

 “Last night,” he admitted. “Just as she was heading to her room for the night.”

 Kirigiri walked over to Naegi just then. She looked over at Maizono, and could see the bitterness in Maizono’s eyes. Kirigiri didn’t want things to be like this between her and any of her classmates. In all honesty, she didn’t think she’d win Naegi over. If anything, she just wanted a friend out of him, but if she could buy some time with him, perhaps there was a chance.

 “I’ll see you later, Maizono,” Naegi said with glee as he walked alongside Kirigiri.

 He’d admit, Naegi was nervous walking next to Kirigiri. She really was an intimidating person. She stood up straight and tall, and her heels made her even taller. Yet, there was something about walking side-by-side with Kirigiri that felt natural, as if this was meant to be. As they walked, they accidentally brushed their hands up against one another. Both Naegi and Kirigiri yanked their hands away, their faces blushing.

 Kirigiri had to wonder though. Was that another accident like when they met, or was it another act of luck?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter was added for people who really wanted more. People ask, and I deliver. Not going to lie, adding to what was to be a one-shot was tough!

“Enoshima was right!” Maizono shouted to Kirigiri outside the Hope’s Peak building. The previous day, Maizono planned on confessing her feelings to Makoto Naegi, only for her plans to be thwarted by Kirigiri. Maizono figured it was only fair to confront Kirigiri that morning, before class. “You asked Makoto out the same time you knew I’d be confessing to him!”

Kirigiri remained silent. She wasn’t going to deny that Maizono may have been right. She managed to keep her usual, stern look. 

“Don’t mess with me, Kirigiri!” Maizono yelled in rage. “I’ve liked Makoto for a really long time now, and I won’t let anybody get between me and what I want!” Maizono stood right next to Kirigiri, her lips right by Kirigiri’s ear. “Want to know how I became an idol? I’ve done things,” she said in a quieter, yet still angry tone. “Bad things.”

Kirigiri wasn’t intimidated by Maizono. She’d been threatened before; it came with the job of being a detective. Kirigiri looked at Maizono, and remained emotionless. “Maizono, I don’t think Naegi would approve of how you’re acting.” Maizono backed up, shocked at Kirigiri’s response. “Remember,” Kirigiri continued, “Naegi wants all of us to be friends. I don’t think friends yell at one another like this.”

Maizono clenched her fists. “Friends don’t steal their other friend’s man,” she said as she tried to calm down. Maizono didn’t want to admit Kirigiri was right, but she knew she was. If Naegi were here, he’d try to stop the fighting right away. If Naegi saw Maizono like this, perhaps he wouldn’t want to go out with her.

“I haven’t stolen anyone.” Kirigiri said. “I’m only friends with Naegi.” Kirigiri walked away from Maizono without another word. There wasn’t any other point in continuing this argument with Maizono. 

Classes were just about to start. Kirigiri was walking to the classroom when a certain lucky student stopped her midway. Kirigiri gulped. She had enjoyed herself yesterday with him, despite it being rather awkward. During their time together,  Kirigiri didn’t exactly know what to talk about. At least Naegi did a majority of the talking. She liked that. Just hearing Naegi talk was enough to satisfy her.

“Kirigiri!” Naegi called out in glee. Naegi ran up to Kirigiri, despite the protests coming from the hall monitor. He stopped right in front of her, and almost lost his balance.  “ Hi, Kirigiri. Yesterday was nice. I really liked hanging out with you.”

Kirigiri’s cheeks flushed faintly. She prayed that Naegi, or anybody else, didn’t notice. “I’m glad.” 

“Would you like to go again after class?” Naegi asked suddenly. “I really want to get to know you better!”

Kirigiri was shocked by Naegi’s offer. She wanted to say yes immediately, but Maizono’s face flickered in her mind. Kirigiri thought about Maizono’s vague threat if Kirigiri were to “steal her man.” A smile curved on her lips. Perhaps it was this awful jealousy flooding Kirigiri, but she wanted to be spiteful towards Maizono, though she’d never admit it.

“I’d like that,” Kirigiri replied. 

Naegi’s smile widened. “That’s great! We can go after I talk to Maizono. I think she had something important to tell me yesterday.”

The smile Kirigiri had disappeared. “That’s fine,” she said quick. “I’ll be waiting in my room.”

* * *

 

 

Kirigiri locked herself in her room once classes were done. She was pretty sure Maizono would confess her affection to Naegi to the entire school, and Kirigiri didn’t want to be anywhere near the sight. Kirigiri had seen the way Naegi looked at Maizono. Even an idiot could tell Naegi liked Maizono back. Any minute now the girls would have cheered for Maizono, and the boys would have rooted for Naegi. Thank goodness the dorm rooms were soundproof. If she heard anything like that, Kirigiri may lose her temper, which she hadn’t done in years. 

The only thing Kirigiri could do was think about how much Naegi would be better off with Maizono. Kirigiri was a detective who had put herself in dangerous situations, and had managed to make a few enemies throughout her short life. Makoto Naegi would become a liability if she were to start a relationship with him. If anyone who despised the girl were to find out she had a boyfriend, they could use him against her.

The gloves that hid Kirigiri’s scars were slipped off. She examined each little detail, as if each burn and scar mark represented every single reason why she and Naegi shouldn’t be a couple. She couldn’t put Naegi in dangerous situations; he didn’t deserve to have the same scars she had. She would never want to put Naegi in that situation. They’d be better off just friends; it was for the best for both of them.

So why did knowing Naegi couldn’t be hers hurt so much?

Kirigiri’s stomach churned. She reminded herself over and over that Naegi would be safer with Maizono. He could even become famous  _ just _ by being Maizono’s boyfriend. Yet, Kirigiri yearned for Naegi’s affection even more. She thought about the mystery novels she read when she was  a little girl, where there would be a detective couple solving crimes and would go home and fall asleep in each other’s arms. Even when one person would be held captive as a trap for the other detective, they’d get through it together. 

Kirigiri wondered if Naegi would make a good detective. Perhaps with the right training, he could be. If anything, he’d be a darn good assistant for her. Kirigiri began to blush at how cute Naegi would look as her assistant. He’d always smile when she’d enter the office, and would make sure she’d have something to eat or drink if she had been working too hard. Perhaps he’d even tell her everyday how beautiful she was, and maybe sneak in a kiss or two.

Kirigiri groaned loudly in the safety of her room. When in the world did she become a romantic? She didn’t like this sudden side of her, and wished she could turn it off. In regards to emotions and expressions, she wished she could turn them off for her, like she could with other people. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Naegi was already here? Kirigiri was sure class ended ten minutes ago. If Maizono had confessed, he would have shown up possibly an hour later, or not at all. She stood up, put her gloves back on, and straightened her outfit before opening the door. There was Naegi, looking nervous. Kirigiri had no idea why he would be so nervous around her. Did she really give off an intimidating vibe?

“Hi, Kirigiri,” Naegi said. “It’s pretty early, but turns out Maizono has practice with her idol group today.” 

Kirigiri stared at Naegi briefly before telling him “Give me a minute.” Naegi agreed, and Kirigiri closed the door on him. Once again, Kyouko Kirigiri was put in a situation where she had no idea how to react to. She was preparing for Naegi to talk about his new girlfriend, Maizono, and yet there he stood on the other side of the door. Single. Kirigiri told herself to calm down, and remember about Naegi being a liability and being in danger if they were together.

After she had regained her composure, Kirigiri opened the door. “Let’s go,” she demanded.

* * *

 

This time, Kirigiri made sure this outing wouldn’t be as awkward as the first. She told Naegi a little bit more about herself, but not too much. She didn’t expect to really say much about herself; she’d rather learn about Naegi. After a while, she offered Naegi to ask her one question about her. As long as it wasn’t too personal, she would answer.

“Why do you wear those gloves?” Naegi asked.

Kirigiri looked down at the gloves. She expected at some point in time, Naegi would ask about them. She never took them off in public. Even when they’d be swimming in the school’s pool, or when the day was unbearably hot, she always wore her gloves. Suppose that question wasn’t too personal. “I was severely burned during my early days as a detective,” she admitted. “They look rather grotesque, so I wear these gloves.”

Naegi frowned from her story, but smiled almost immediately afterwards. “I bet they’re not that bad.” Ever the optimist, Kirigiri thought.

“They are.” 

“Can I see?” 

Kirigiri took her hands off the table and placed them on her lap. “Only people in my family can see them.”

“Your family,” Naegi repeated, a little disappointed. He figured if he saw her bare hands, he could change her mind about how they looked.

Then, Kirigiri had a spark of courage. She hadn’t had opportunities to flirt before, and she unexpectedly set herself up for an opportunity. Kirigiri started to blush before asking Naegi, “Would you like to become family?”

Naegi’s face turned bright red. “Wait, huh?” He started to laugh nervously at Kirigiri’s question.

“I’m kidding,” Kirigiri told him. 

For the rest of the week, Kyouko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi would go out for tea after class. Rumors started to spread about the two being a couple that nobody ever would have guessed would happen. They’d walk to class together, spend their breaks together, and would leave class together. The two became on a first name basis as well. Another thing that the students at Hope’s Peak Academy noticed, was that Kirigiri smiled a lot more.

“I thought maybe we could go see a movie on Saturday,” Naegi suggested to Kirigiri, as they walked back to their dorms after class.

“I haven’t been to a movie theater in a long time,” Kirigiri admitted. “I think it’ll be nice.”

Everything felt perfect to Kirigiri. When she was accepted into Hope’s Peak, she never expected to be living a regular school life, make friends, and develop a crush on the sweetest boy she had ever met. Never did she think she’d enjoy something so simple as being a schoolgirl. Unfortunately, she had forgotten the reason why she started spending time with Naegi, aside from her crush. That reason now stood in front of her and Naegi, a smile curved on her lips.

“Makoto, there you are!” Maizono exclaimed as she ran up to Naegi. She placed his hands in her’s. “We’ve been so busy this week that I haven’t been able to talk to you!”   


“That’s right!” Naegi exclaimed as his face turned pink from Maizono touching his hands. “What was it you wanted to tell me?”

“Makoto,” Maizono said as she leaned closer to Naegi’s face. “I like you.”

Kirigiri shot a glance over at Maizono. She wondered if Maizono was confessing to Naegi on purpose. She thought about what Maizono said earlier in the week about her getting what she wanted no matter what. If confessing in front of Kirigiri was her plan, Kirigiri was ashamed of herself for thinking Maizono would have been more threatening, like getting a mob of her fans to assault her. 

“You like me?!” Naegi shouted in surprise. 

“Yeah, and I want you to be my boyfriend!” Maizono answered. 

Kirigiri crossed her arms and looked away. “I’ll leave you two alone,” she said, emotionless. She walked away from the two calmly. Her calm demeanor didn’t match the screaming in her head from heartbreak.

* * *

 

The time spent with Makoto was nice while it lasted, Kirigiri thought as she hung up her school uniform in her closet. With Maizono as his girlfriend, she was sure Maizono wouldn’t let him hang out with her. Kirigiri clenched her fists tight. Once again, she was jealous, and she hated feeling jealous. Suppose now was the perfect time to learn how to hide this dreaded emotion. Kirigiri walked to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. At least she was good at never crying. 

Later that night, there was a knock on Kirigiri’s door. A groan escaped her lips; she did not want to be bothered tonight. She wanted to tell whoever it was at the door to go away, yet she found herself opening the door. Kirigiri shouldn’t have been surprised that Naegi was the one on the other side, and yet for some reason, she was. Perhaps she was shocked because he didn’t look happy. He wasn’t ecstatic or lovestruck. He didn’t look anything like she expected he would look like after one of the prettiest girls in school asked him out.

Instead, Naegi was distraught. 

“Kyouko,” he said nervously. “Can I come in and talk to you?”

Kirigiri agreed to let him in not because Naegi was her friend, but because she was curious as to why he was behaving in this manner. Naegi sat down on Kirigiri’s bed with Kirigiri leaning up against the wall. She waited patiently for Naegi to say something. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Naegi finally answered. “When Sayaka confessed to me, I was shocked. I told her I had to get my thoughts together it was so sudden.” Kirigiri looked over at Naegi, devoid of any reaction from what he told her. “I mean,” Naegi continued, “Sayaka is amazing, and pretty, and I really like her, but-” Naegi stopped his thoughts.

Kirigiri looked away from Naegi and said, “If you really like her, then why did you not accept her offer?”

“Because I-” Naegi gulped, his face started to burn. He buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. “I really like you too!”

Kirigiri’s eyes darted back to Naegi. She didn’t say a word to him, and hoped he’d elaborate his response.

Naegi removed his hands from his face. He was still too embarrassed to look at her. “Kyouko, you’re so cool,” he told her. “You always keep your calm, and you’re one of the smartest students in the class. You’re really pretty too, and this past week together has been amazing. I want to do that more with you.”

Kirigiri kept her eyes locked on Naegi. “You’ve known Maizono longer,” she reminded him. 

Naegi felt his heart crush instantly. “Oh.” His posture slumped on Kirigiri’s bed. “I guess I should have considered your feelings first before going off like that.” He looked up at her weakly. A smile curved on his face. Kirigiri wondered how in the world he could smile at a time like this. “Here I am running my mouth. It’s frustrating though. I never found myself in this situation.”

Kirigiri just looked at him, without a word. She wanted to grab him by the collar of his hoodie, and tell him she wanted to be his girlfriend. Now that she knew Naegi felt the same...but he also liked Maizono the same way. Kirigiri allowed herself to be selfish at this time. She wanted her to be the only one Naegi felt this way for.

“I should think about this more,” Naegi mumbled. “But it’s nice to get everything all out.” He smiled wider at Kirigiri. She still had no idea why he was smiling. Naegi stood up and walked up to Kirigiri. Why did he have to be so close, Kirigiri wondered. “I hope nothing changes between us,” Naegi admitted. “I mean, change for the worse.” 

Finally, Kirigiri spoke, “I hope so too, Makoto.” 

“I should get back to my room,” Naegi said nervously. “It is getting late.” 

“Makoto,” Kirigiri said before he began to leave.

Naegi turned to face Kirigiri once again. “What is it?”

Kirigiri blushed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “Do you still want to go to the movies tomorrow?”  
  
Naegi looked as if he were glowing when Kirigiri asked him. “Yeah, I do!” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this sooner than I thought I would. I took what people suggested and went my own direction on this. This is shorter than the other chapters, but I figured this one was to tie the loose knots that I made. Guess people don't like cliffhangers!

Wherever they went, it felt like drama would follow pop idols. At least, that’s what Kirigiri thought when yet again, she was confronted by Maizono. At least Maizono had the idea right to not confront Kirigiri in a crowded place. Sure, it wasn’t in the privacy of any of their dorm rooms, but it was close. Maizono just happened to be in front of Kirigiri’s door after she had returned from the movies with Naegi. The minute Kirigiri saw Maizono with her hands on her hips and leaning against her door, she expected the worse. She remembered the first time Maizono threatened her, and how Maizono had done "bad" things in the past. What those things were, Kirigiri did not know. She considered looking into it at some point in time, however. Despite Maizono's threats and intimidation,  Kirigiri refused to submit to her. The best thing she could do was ignore her. In an ideal world, this never would have happened. However, this world wasn't perfect. Kirigiri was sure nothing about the world she knew was perfect. If the world was perfect, she could walk in public with her bare hands showing, she wouldn't have had to come to Hope's Peak for a horrible reason, she and Maizono could be friends again, and Kirigiri would be dating Makoto Naegi. 

Maizono blocked Kirigiri from entering her room. Despite Maizono’s actions against Kirigiri, the feeling of wishing they could be friends was mutual. It hurt Maizono to be mean to Kirigiri. She didn't like showing this side of her to anybody. However, it hurt even more that Kirigiri would even be spiteful and start spending time with Naegi after Kirigiri knew Maizono was going to confess her affection to him. Tears were streaming down Maizono’s eyes, and she was trembling. 

“Maizono,” Kirigiri said firmly, “don’t do this.”

Maizono tried to fake a smile. “You look nice today,” she told Kirigiri. Her body still shook, though whether it was out of anger, fear, or something else, neither she or Kirigiri knew. “You really dolled yourself up for Naegi.” Maizono was trying her hardest to be sincere, but the jealousy and heartbreak of Kirigiri spending time with Naegi,  _ her _ Naegi, was overwhelming her. 

“That’s nice of you to say,” Kirigiri replied. Kirigiri did try to dress up for what she thought would be a movie date. It wasn’t often she would wear something other than her school uniform, or her signature purple blazer and skirt combination whenever she was out and about. 

Maizono lowered her head. Her sobs were loud, and almost made her inaudible when she would try and speak. “Why would you do this to me?” she shouted as she jerked her head back up. Her eyes locked onto Kirigiri’s as if she were a target at a shooting range. “Makoto hasn’t given me an answer yet about going out with me, and it’s because of you!” Maizono refused to let Kirigiri answer her at the time. “I spent a long time trying to figure out if I was ready for a relationship! Being an idol isn’t as easy as people think it is! I am always busy, and I didn’t think I’d ever have time for romance but...but…if it was with Makoto, I am sure I could have made it work! But then when I admit it to all the girls, you just show up and try to take him away from me! For what reason was that? Because you were jealous?” 

Maizono’s short monologue felt like an arrow that shot Kirigiri straight in the heart, and began to overflow her with guilt. “I’m sorry,” was all she could tell the other girl. 

“That’s all you could say?” Maizono screamed. “That you’re sorry?” In a fit of rage, Maizono grabbed Kirigiri by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall. Kirigiri flinched at the sudden pain. She was surprised; she didn’t think Maizono had it in her to actually try and harm her. “What is wrong with you? You always have that same look on your face, like someone sucked all emotions and expressions out of you! Maybe if you showed some sort of emotions, I’d believe you!” Kirigiri remained silent. Maizono had a point, but Kirigiri stood by her own words. Emotions showed weakness. 

“Answer me!” Maizono shouted. She shook Kirigiri violently and slammed her against the wall again. The pain rushed through Kirigiri’s head. She wouldn’t take Maizono’s rage anymore. All of this was ridiculous to Kirigiri. She knew if she didn't do something right away, Maizono would continue to try and harm her. Enough was enough. Kirigiri took her hands, grabbed Maizono’s arms, and pushed her back. 

“Stop this, Maizono,” Kirigiri demanded. “I won't fight you.”

“Of course you won’t,” Maizono muttered. She lowered her head, and collapsed onto the floor. “I don’t understand. You only care about your own personal gains. You don’t let anybody know what you’re thinking or how you’re feeling. You’re a mystery to everyone. Why would Makoto like someone like you?”

Kirigiri looked off into the distance. She hadn’t thought about why Makoto would like her. She did turn people away most of the time, and didn’t like showing any signs of weakness. She didn’t even attend Hope’s Peak for future success and making friends. Yet, there she was, still at Hope’s Peak, and during her time, she made friends. She opened herself up, even if it was a little bit.    


“Maizono,” Kirigiri said quietly. “You’re wrong.” Maizono looked up, her face mixed with confusion and rage. “I care about my classmates. I'll admit, I didn’t at first. As time went by, I started to care for everyone and their well-being, and everyone cared for me too. You did too. You invited me to that girl’s night, and I went.” She held her hand out for Maizono. “I’m human, just like everyone else. I may not know what I did to make Makoto like me, but I like to think he’s starting to understand me. He continued to talk to me even if I didn’t say much. It’s because of him, that I was able to make friends with everyone. I can’t thank him enough for that.”

Maizono wiped the tears from her eyes. “So that’s why you like him."

Kirigiri kept her hand out for Maizono in hopes she’d take it. “I may not show it, but I am sorry for causing trouble between us. I’d like to move on from this, and be friends again. I’ll be sure not to let  _ my _ emotions get the best of me.”

Maizono felt touched. Part of her really felt like Kirigiri meant her word. Yet, the other part of her was still angry that Kirigiri would even act the way she did in the first place. Shakily, she took Kirigiri’s hand and pulled herself up. Kirigiri smiled at Maizono, and was sure they could get past this dispute. Then, Maizono slammed Kirigiri against the wall again. 

“If this  _ ever  _ happens again,” Maizono threatened, “I will-”

“Sayaka! What are you doing?” 

Maizono and Kirigiri looked to where the noise came from. Naegi was sprinting towards the two girls in fear. He pulled the two away from each other frantically, but tried not to hurt them in the process. 

“What’s going on?” Naegi cried. “We’re supposed to be friends!”

Kirigiri straightened herself up before she spoke. “I’d like to stay, but I have a headache.” Without another word, Kirigiri walked past the two of them, unlocked her door, and went inside her room. Finally away from others, she let out a deep sigh, and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

 

Kirigiri had no idea how long she had been asleep, or how she even made it to her bed in the first place. She remembered the discourse that happened between her and Maizono, and the throbbing pain in her head made sure she wouldn’t forget. At least the pain would be temporary, she thought. It wouldn't be, she looked down at her hands, permanent.

Her phone started vibrating in her coat pocket. She must have forgotten to put it on the table. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and stared at the number that sent her a text. It was Maizono’s phone. Without hesitation, she looked at the message. 

_ I’m sorry too.  _

A small smile curved from Kirigiri’s lips. She was glad to know that there was a chance that she and Maizono could make up for their actions the past couple of weeks. Kirigiri took a deep breath, and replied to Maizono’s text.

_ How about we go for coffee before classes start on Monday? _

Immediately, Maizono replied.

_ Sounds nice. I know a really nice café. I think you’ll like it. _

Kirigiri let out a sigh of relief. It felt like this whole issue with Maizono was over. All anxiety she had felt like it was gone, until she heard a knock on the door. Kirigiri groaned; she knew the person knocking was Naegi. Her feelings for Naegi were unchanged; in fact she felt stronger about him than before. Despite everything that had happened, she wanted to be with him. She didn’t care about being a detective and him being in danger because of her. Kirigiri wanted Naegi. 

She rolled out of her bed and opened up the door to once again, be faced with Makoto Naegi. Her smile whenever she saw him was now an involuntary action. Despite her previous disliking for hearing the door knock, she still was happy to see him. 

“Hi, Kyouko,” Naegi said nervously. “I was worried about you, and wanted to see if you were okay. When I saw Sayaka hurt you, it looked really painful.”

Knowing how much Naegi worried about Kirigiri made her heart melt. “My head still hurts,” she admitted, “But other than that, I’m okay.” She gestured Naegi to come into her room, which he accepted. She sat down on her bed, and Naegi sat down next to her. Despite them sitting close together previous times, it still made her nervous.

“Sayaka told me what happened.”

Kirigiri’s heart dropped. “So you know everything.”

Naegi smiled. Kirigiri wondered how he could smile at a time like this. “I never saw you as the jealous type, Kyouko.”

Kirigiri bit her lip. “Neither did I.” 

“So is it true then? You like me?”

Kirigiri hesitated before confirming Naegi’s speculation. “Yes, I do.” She looked over and saw Naegi blushing. “I’m not used to this, though. Wasn’t used to jealousy either.” Kirigiri looked away from Naegi. “If it weren’t for these emotions things could have been different. I should have controlled myself better. I don't like that Maizono and I fought. I don't like that my jealousy was the reason to talk to you. I've done so well to keep my feelings at bay, and yet for some reason, I couldn't-”

A shock that ran down Kirigiri's spine stopped her from continuing her sentence. She looked over and saw Naegi had scooted closer to her, and was holding her hand. There was no way to hide the blush on her light-skinned cheeks. 

“I have an idea,” Naegi told Kirigiri. “Let’s start over. I don’t want anyone to feel jealous or spiteful. We’re supposed to be friends, right?”

Kirigiri tightened the grip on Naegi’s hands. It felt so good to hold his hand. It felt right, as if this were meant to be. “Yes. Let’s start over.”

Naegi smiled wide. “Okay! My name is Makoto Naegi! Er, you’re free to call me Makoto.”

A laugh escaped Kirigiri. She didn’t think he meant start over literally, as if they had never met. She decided to play along. “I’m Kyouko Kirigiri.” Her smile formed into more of a sly smile. “I must say, Makoto, you’re pretty straight-forward.” She laughed again. “Holding a girl’s hands when you just met her.”

Naegi was rendered speechless, minus the stuttering of inaudible words. Kirigiri continued to laugh. Naegi really liked her laugh, and wanted to hear more of it. He wanted to make her laugh more.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Kirigiri told him. “I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this silly little story. I will be writing more fics in the future, so stay tuned for more, especially if you like NaegixKirigiri


End file.
